1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an oily paste composition mainly composed of a saturated hydrocarbon oil, having a good transparency and being free from stickiness. It also relates to a cosmetic material and a polishing material which contains the composition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pasty compositions comprising a saturated hydrocarbon oil have been hitherto used in various industrial fields. In preparing such oily paste compositions, a thickening agent is required to be mixed into the saturated hydrocarbon oil.
The thickening agents used for such a purpose include, for example, organic ones such as dextrin fatty acid esters, sucrose fatty acid esters and D-sorbitol/benzaldehyde condensates, and inorganic ones such as organically-modified minerals. However, the oily paste compositions containing the organic thickening agents have a sticky feel and hence involve the problem of poorness in feeling when used. The compositions containing the inorganic thickening agents cause a loss of transparency. and have a poor smoothness, giving a rough feeling in use; moreover, they undergo changes with time to cause separation of the saturated hydrocarbon oil, bringing about the problem that they lack storability.